Supernatural: Sinister
by Raistlin99
Summary: The Winchester Brothers are investigating the pattern of killings going back to the 1960's. It's a crossover from the horror movie Sinister so I would go see that before you read this for it to make more sense.


So I saw Sinister last night, the movie with Ethan Hawke from Daybreakers and Assault on Precinct 13. I absolutely enjoyed it. It actually scared me a bit and that takes a special kind of supernatural movie to do that. And when I woke up this morning I couldn't get this idea of Sam and Dean trying to solve this case and gank the thing responsible. There will be spoilers for the movie so if you haven't seen it go see it before you read this and it will make more sense. So my tracklist for this work is Lorelei by the Scorpions(don't ask me why), Epic Rap Battles of History, and a lot of Dead by April.

Night had fallen. Anyone looking at this extravagant house wouldn't suspect that true evil walked its halls. They wouldn't know that people needed saving. They wouldn't know that when the morning came, police and news crews would be searching for normal answers to solve a supernatural mystery. They would just shudder slightly from the cold and move on, intent on reaching their destination.

Inside this house, a figure walked the halls, its footsteps gentle against the hardwood. The sound of scraping sounded in its wake as it dragged a wood chopping axe behind it. It knew where it was headed. It knew what it was about to do and in its twisted and corrupted mind, it reveled in the coming deed.

As it arrived, the glow emanating from the fire showed three figures, bound and gagged by duct tape: A man, a woman, and a small boy, easily mistaken for a girl with his long hair. The figure began to record the scene with a super 8 camera. It wanted its deed to be known to the next bearer of the curse.

The man regained consciousness just as the figure stood over him. Understanding and acceptance could be seen in his eyes. The man was resigned to his fate. He didn't struggle or try and scream. He simply closed his eyes as the figure raised the axe for its strike.

Nine strikes of the axe and three lives were ended. Blood painted the walls of the house in a cruel twist of an innocent expression of art. All of the paintings led to a single door in the house. This door had one symbol painted in blood painted on it. This symbol was the complete expression and explanation for this blood sacrifice, this corruption ritual. As the figure opened this door, its final destination, it smiled, feeling so completely alive and ready for its reward for a job well done. Even though it couldn't feel it, the spirits of five others initiated the same way were with it. Finally finished with its task, the figure simply stood there, waiting to be collected by its master.

**SUPERN****TURAL**

"So what's the gig again," Dean asked, driving his prized '67 Impala down the back roads of Washington State.

"Uhh a family was killed in their own home, chopped up into pieces. The father, the mother and the son. The daughter is missing and there were no signs of a break in. That's not the only weird thing. Dad had a theory. There were five other murders going back to the sixties that fit this same pattern: family killed, youngest child missing."

"So we talking about angry spirit then?"

"I'm not sure. Spirits stick to the place of their death normally."

"Well we deal with abnormal in our everyday lives Sam."

"Yeah but there are other things that travel. Cursed object maybe. Then there was the clown creature a couple of years ago that followed the circus."

"Hehe. That totally freaked you out."

"Shut up. My point is we can't just assume ghost."

"Yeah I guess so. It's just with the Leviathans and everything else I hate breaking for small time gigs like this."

"Yeah but we can't trust that another hunter picked up the same pattern. With Bobby, Ellen and Jo gone we've lost most of our hunter connections. People are still pissed we opened the devil's gate and broke the first and last Seal."

"Hey we cleaned that up. People need to back off."

"Yeah. So feds this time? I think we should go as cold case investigators."

"This murder just happened a few days ago Sam."

"Yeah but the other occurred years ago. This just the most recent one. It would be plausible."

"Fine but I pick the names," Dean declared and sped his car on to faster speeds, enjoying the drive.

They reached the Seattle suburb town and found an inexpensive motel to set up shop. Posting maps and other relevant pictures to the case on the walls, Sam and Dean started researching the town and any strange deaths besides the one they were investigating that might be linked. When they couldn't find a geographical connection, the brothers started occupations of the adults. Dean eventually realized that each family lived in the address that the previously murdered family was killed in. Armed with this knowledge, the Winchesters donned their G-man suits and went to the house of the recently deceased.

They arrived to see the house still cordoned off by police tape and a single officer on the premises, sitting in his car. The odd thing about this cop was that the police car wasn't from this town. Sam and Dean exchanged an inquisitive look before Dean went to talk to the cop. On closer inspection, the cop was part of the Sherriff's Department of a county they had driven through on their way to this town. The Deputy got out of his car and straightened his uniform. He seemed to know when a man in a suit wanted to talk to you, it was almost never good.

"Excuse me sir," The deputy said in a polite but firm tone. "This crime scene is off limits to civilians for the duration of the investigation."

"Good thing I'm not a civilian then," Dean answered, pulling out his fake FBI badge. "I'm Agent Scott. The man walking towards the house is my partner, Agent Young. We're here to investigate this murder on a federal level."

"Oh. Well I'm not technically a part of the investigation here Agent. You'll have to contact one of the other officers from the town," The deputy said, seemingly downtrodden.

"Yeah. Why is that? You don't have jurisdiction here yet you're watching the property."

"The man that was murdered was Ellison Oswalt. I guess you could say he was a friend."

"Guess," Dean asked?

"I didn't know him all that long. He was a crime novelist. I was a big fan."

"Ahh," Dean said.

"Yeah. He lived in my town before he came back here and was killed. I was the last to speak to him before his murder. I feel sort of responsible I guess. I wanted top help in any way I could. The department here wouldn't let me help investigate since I wasn't one of them. After begging for what seemed like hours, they let me watch the property to stop vandalism. I'm just hoping the guy that killed Oswalt comes back and I can catch him. Oswalt deserves justice."

"Well you're right about that. Don't worry. The FBI wants to help catch this killer just as much as you do," Dean reassured the grieving deputy.

"Thanks. Umm, what do you know of this case so far? I don't know how the FBI briefs you guys for these things."

"Well to be honest, I was hoping you would be able to give me some details. We didn't get much from HQ."

"Well, The family was chopped apart from the neck and waist. Three pieces each. The daughter is missing. Blood is all over the walls, even in places the bodies weren't. Some pictures are even painted on the walls, as if by the missing girl. This guy is one real sick bastard."

"No kidding," Dean agreed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. On one door in the house there is a strange symbol painted on it,"

"A symbol," Dean asked, taking out a notebook. This was definitely information he needed.

"It was painted in blood. CSI is confirming who's it is now. It looked like a stretched ram's head in the middle, with a crescent moonlike shape on each side and for spikes coming out of the crescents. The top ones are really short and the bottom ones are really long."

Dean sketched for a moment before showing the deputy his work. "Like this?"

"No. Just go and look inside. You can see it for yourself."

"You're not coming in?"

"I'm not a part of the investigation. I'm not allowed in the house. You guys are feds though. They can't stop you. Just preserve the crime scene as best you can please. If someone screws up and this guy gets away with it I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll do my best not to tamper with anything," Dean promised.

"Thank you," The deputy said and sat back in his car.

Dean put his notebook back in his jacket and walked into the house. He saw all the blood on the walls but ignored it. He'd seen much worse thing in his years as a hunter without flinching. This was just another one of them. He found Sam running an EMF meter all over the house.

"Anything?"

"Can't be sure. This place has electricity ambient EMF would be overshadowed by it. Unless I'm right next to a spirit, this thing won't go off."

"Ok so then we look for Hex bags, Ectoplasm, Sulfur, the usual left behinds."

"Ectoplasm is usual," Sam corrected.

"Shut up and look." Dean started sweeping the house and the hard to reach places for any signs. He then remembered the deputy had said there was a symbol. Dean searched the house until he came to the door. He didn't recognize the symbol as any of the run-of-the-mill satanic or occult calling cards they usual ran into. He pulled out his camera phone and took a picture, which he forwarded to Sam with a message of '?'. He looked at the other paintings on the wall while he gave Sam time to examine the picture. Sam texted back with 'No clue'. "Perfect," Dean said.

Sam meanwhile was having no luck finding anything that clued them to what really happened here. The symbol was an interesting find, but he had no knowledge to what it was. He simply looked for more clues. Dean eventually joined him, holding the thermal imaging device that looked for cold spots in the house. "Anything?"

"No. If not for the symbol I'd say this was a wild goose chase."

"We should research the symbol then, see what we can find."

"Yeah. Let's go."

After leaving the house and spending a few hours on the internet looking for the symbol, Dean was frustrated and went to the nearest bar to try and relax. Sam continued researching till he fell asleep on the keyboard. Dean found Sam like that in the morning, and after some much needed breakfast and coffee, the boys tried to find something in local occult books and in the archive they made of Bobby's books. After that came up with absolutely nothing, Dean left to talk to the deputy again. With some leading questions and a little rank pulling along with some guilt, the deputy put him in contact with the occult professor Oswalt was in contact with before he died, a man named Jonas. It took some time but Dean was able to get some face time with the professor.

Dean knocked on the door and the portly sweater wearing professor opened his door. "You must be Agent Scott. Come in please," and let Dean into his office. The professor sat behind his desk, where two cups of steaming tea sat. Dean took the seat opposite and drank from the cup, just to be polite. He preferred stronger and stiffer drinks.

"So what can I do for you Agent?"

"Well professor-"

"Please, call me Jonas."

"Ok Jonas. You are aware that Ellison Oswalt was murdered four days ago, correct?"

"Yes. Very tragic. It came as such a shock to me I had to cancel my classes for the day."

"Well I was hoping you could tell me what you and Ellison talked about. Anything you can remember."

"Well first he had asked me about a certain symbol found at a select few murder scenes over the years."

"This symbol," Dean asked, holding up his camera phone with the picture?

"Yes. If I hadn't had previous experience with this particular symbol, it would have been nigh impossible to find anything for him. Almost everything about it has been destroyed over the years. It is the Symbol of a Pagan god."

"Pagan god," Dean asked, visibly calm but inside his mind was a whirlwind of activity and panic. He had fought gods before and it was never an easy win. It usually ended in stitches, broken ribs, or worse.

"Yes, named Bughuul. He is an eater of children's souls, killing the families of the child and then taking the child to his own netherworld."

"Netherworld," Dean asked? This definitely didn't fit the pattern of an God he knew. How the hell was he supposed to gank a spirit god. What was this guy? Krueger?

"Yes. The story goes that Bughuul would use depictions of himself to enter our world and kidnap child souls. The ancient church destroyed almost everything about him to severely limit his access to our world. At least that's how the story goes."

"Right. The story," Dean answered, distracted.

Jonas studied Dean's troubled look for a few moments before asking, "Are you a believer, Agent Scott?"

"A believer?"

"In the Supernatural. In things that normal people can't explain."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem like a man that is troubled. A man that has seen things. Things that a normal person wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"What are you getting at," Dean said suspicious. Was this guy a hunter? He didn't have the physique to hunt anything but you never knew.

"Well I just figured that if the famous Dean Winchester is stumped by something, then it must be big."

Dean jumped out of his chair and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the professor. "Ok who the hell are you?"

"My name is my actual name, Mr. Winchester, Unlike yours. I was slightly surprised you went with Bon Scott this time."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone who's anyone that knows what we know will know who you are. You are the first man to kill a demon in over a hundred years. You killed Azazel. Your brother Killed Alistair and Lilith. The Devil's gate in Wyoming was opened and closed on your watch. You and Sam started and ended the Apocalypse. You befriended a Fallen Angel and not only rebuilt the Colt into killing with more than the original Thirteen bullets, but also acquired a knife that can kill demons unlimitedly. You helped appoint a new king in Hell and Binded Death. You opened the Gates of Purgatory and created a new God. You fought three Archangels and lived to tell about it. Your accomplishments far outstrip anyone the magical community has ever seen. You are a walking Legend Mr. Winchester. The real question is: how do I not know who you are."

"So you're not a hunter?"

"I'm a dabbler. A few rudimentary spells and a lot of research."

Dean put his gun away and sat back down but was still on guard. This man was an unknown. "OK so if you know this Bughuul was real, why didn't you warn Oswalt?"

"For the same reason hunters don't go up to lived in haunted houses and say 'You have a ghoast in your house." He wouldn't believe me. When I found out he was murdered I knew Bughuul was responsible."

"So are their any other Hunters on this?"

"No. My last hunter contact died about two years ago tracking a Vampire nest. I've been a nit out of the loop ever since."

"You're pretty up to date about me."

"It's really hard not to be."

"So do you have any idea on how Bughuul gets from family to family?"

"No. I can only guess there is a subtle depiction of him that goes from house to house which is how he gets the next tenants."

"Like a picture?"

"Yes. Maybe in a painting or something. In a place where normal people wouldn't look, like in Three Men and a Baby."

"Great. Spirit Photography. Like I didn't have enough of that in California."

"Yes. I believe that Ellison had something and suspected what it was. He asked me what happened when you burned depictions of Bughuul. I think he burned what he had but it didn't seem to do any good."

"He probably didn't salt what he had when he burned it. Civies don't know to do that."

"Well that's all I can give you for now Mr. Winchester. If you need anymore information that I can help with please don't hesitate to call. I feel partially responsible for Ellison's death."

"I will Jonas. Thanks," Dean said and returned to the motel room to fill Sam in on what he learned.

"So he manifests physically to murder the family and takes the youngest back into his 'netherworld'," Sam asked?

"That's the story I got," Dean replied.

"How do we kill something like that? It's not like we have a family just lying around and how do we know what will work. Each God we've killed has needed something different."

"Tell me about it. I wish Bobby was here. He'd know where to look."

"So a picture then? Like in New York?"

"Back with uhh… Sarah. Yeah. Like that, I think."

"Dean we're going to have to be exposed to the cops to check the Oswalt's items for Bughuul."

"Yeah. I'm not liking this at all."

"We try burning with salt?"

"I guess. I hate this pagan guy already. What happened the tree in the forest I can burn then go drink a beer. My inner Pyro is crying."

"It's not that bad, Dean."

"yeah yeah. Let's get this over with."

Sam and Dean used their FBI access to get all the pictures from the house locked up in evidence. Dean had to threaten to call his nonexistent supervisor to get the badge running the department to hand them over. After going through the pictures, they found the pictures printed by Ellison that showed Bughuul. They dug a small hole to keep the flames from spreading and salted and burned the pictures in the hole.

Sam and Dean went back to the house during the night to make sure the God was gone. They were even able to use some of the skills they learned from Frank to shut off the power to the house so they could do an EMF sweep. Armed with rock salt shotguns and iron knives, they swept the entire house and found nothing. They were about to call it a night when an EMF spike was registered by their meter near the attic door. Sam pulled the ladder down and went up first, covered by Dean.

When Sam entered the attic, he saw a blue box marked Home Movies. As he approached it, his EMF meter started going haywire. "Dean," he called out, showing the EMF meter.

"Guess burning those pictures didn't do anything," Dean responded.

"Probably just made it pissed."

Dean moved to the box and opened it slowly. He peered inside it and saw an old projector and six films with differing labels. "I think we found our cursed objects."

"Damn that's big. I don't have any curse boxes that are big enough for those."

"And Bobby was the one that made them. We're so screwed."

"Not necessarily. We could try purifying and burning these. Sort of like the rabbit's foot."

"You know any that will work?"

"Your professor said the church knew about him so we should try Christian rites. Ablution with salt and burning might do the trick."

"Well we should bring it down into the backyard. I don't want to start a fire in a crime scene."

Dean grabbed the heavy box and pulled it down from the attic followed by Dean. As he did that, the air temperature dropped till Sam and Dean could see their breath. Doors along the halls opened and the spirits caught by Bughuul appeared.

"Crap," Dean swore, and dropped the box to pull out his shotgun. The kids ran at him but he used the wider spray of the sawed off shotgun to hit them all with two shots. Reloading, he got Sam to carry the box as Dean covered him. They slowly mad their way through the house, shooting child spirits as they went. Finally, They reached the backyard and the wind picked up. The six spirits surrounded the brothers, ready to attack but wary of the salt.

"Dean, half circle from a shell on three."

"You sure?"

"You can't fight them all at once and I need some time to set up the ritual. One, two, three," Sam shouted and broke open a shell, spilling salt in a semi circle that the spirits couldn't cross. Dean did the same thing and made sure the two halves connected. Sam dropped the box on the ground and made another salt ring around it.

"We didn't bring lighter fluid with us. I'll run tot eh car and get it," Dean said.

"I also need water. Guess that's my job. Back in three," Sam asked? Dean simply nodded and took off, shooting shotgun rounds as the spirits lunged at him.

Sam ran into the kitchen and looked for a jug or a large bowl to bless the water in. He found a pitcher of iced tea in the refrigerator. He emptied and washed it quickly before filling it. When Sam turned to run back to the salt circle, he found himself face to face with the spirit of one of the corrupted children. Sam stood still, while slowly reaching for the iron knife in his pocket. The little blonde girl had dark lines all along her face. She smiled at Sam and made a 'Shh' gesture with her hand to her lips. Sam answered her by slashed her with the iron blade across the face. As she disappeared without a sound, Sam took off running. As he reentered the circle with the jug, he placed his hands in the water and recited," **Haec aqua a corpore impuritates, modo simile plumbo mutando ad aurum, elluat. Purga mentem. Purga carnem. Purga animum. Ita est!**" Sam then dumped the water on the blue box , covering the projector and all six films as well was the entire box itself. He looked around for Dean to return so they could finish the ritual.

Finally Dean tumbled back into the circle without his shotgun and clutching a deep slash on his left arm. "Dean what happened?"

"Idk what you did Sammie, but their Daddy showed up and he is one fugly mother. He's pissed too," Dean joked. He tossed Sam the lighter fluid and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Dean," Sam shouted, running to his injured brother! Dean was breathing but he was bleeding badly. He tore off a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound. As he looked up, he saw into the furious eyes of the pagan god, newly manifested in response to Sam's ablution ritual. He wore a suit without a tie and his skin was rotting grey. He lacked a mouth and his hair was greasy and long. He had long nails, which Sam could only guess caused Dean's wound. He pushed against the barrier of salt, but as a spirit he couldn't cross it either. Still he pushed on, as if he could overpower the barrier.

Sam simply turned to the box and emptied it of the water. He then covered it in lighter fluid and salt from his last shell. He looked at the Pagan god, who was pounding his fists against the barrier. "You won't kill anyone, anymore," and dropped Dean's now lit lighter into the box, setting it ablaze.

The children started writhing in pain before combusting completely. Bughuul simply stood their, waiting. Finally, he turned and walked away, fading off as he did so until he was gone completely. After waiting a few moments to ensure he was really gone, Sam hoisted Dean onto his shoulders and drove him to their motel room to stitch him up.

After a few days Dean woke up, groggy and in pain. After some food and painkillers he fell back asleep while Sam packed up the Impala and started driving from the town.

As they drove Dean woke up again and asked for what happened while he was unconscious. Sam explained everything in detail.

"So Bughuul just disappeared? No flames? No ash? Just gone?"

"Yeah. We didn't kill him. We just broke his hold on the world for now."

"Great. I can't wait for that revenge grudge match."

"I think We'll be ok for now Dean."

"Yeah I guess. So where are we going now?"

"Some place top lay low while you heal up, then I'm not sure. Wherever the job takes us I guess."

"Alright well I'm going back to sleep. Don't wreck my baby."

Sam simply chuckled as Dean returned to his slumber. The Winchester's drove back into the heart of America, looking to disappear from the dark forces that hunted them even now. They just didn't know what awaited them down the road. If they knew, Dean might have waited an extra couple of days to heal his arm.


End file.
